


It's time

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [76]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Conversations, F/M, Family, Phone Calls & Telephones, Protective Custody, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Felicity and William made a few phone calls before they left for the protective custody.





	It's time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place during Oliver's imprisonment. He's been just taken to prison.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity was in her closet and threw jeans, dresses, tops and sweaters to her suitcase without even looking. According to John, every minute mattered when they were leaving for the protective custody. Tears prickled Felicity’s eyes but she refused to cry. She had time to feel sorry for herself later. More importantly, she needed to be strong for William who had just lost another parent. Felicity’s heart was breaking for him. She had decided her feelings were irrelevant in comparison to what William was experiencing. 

Felicity violently slammed the suitcase shut. She was frustrated and she wanted to scream so she took it out on her suitcase. She wanted kick and hit something. She was ready to strangle Oliver for his unilateral decision. He was going to regret making it – Felicity could promise him that. Felicity whimpered as she thought of Oliver who had been taken to the Supermax only an hour ago. A sob escaped from her lips and her knees buckled. 

Felicity dropped to her knees on the floor beside the suitcase. She let out another sob and a stream of tears were rolling down her cheeks. She couldn’t believe this was her life now. She couldn’t believe that her worst fear had become her new reality. She had lost Oliver and she didn’t know for how long. She was an emotional mess and she had no idea where her anger ended and her sorrow began.

Felicity lifted her glasses and pushed the heel of her hands against her eyes to stop her tears streaming down. She took a ragged breath and sniffed a few times. She admonished herself for losing it. She would have the whole long night to cry alone in a weird bed in a weird town. Felicity took a deep calming breath and rose to her feet. She pulled her hair back and grabbed the suitcase. She had to go.

Felicity stepped out of the closet but she turned her head to take the final look of it. She saw Oliver’s hoodie thrown on a chair. She hesitated for a while but finally she decided to take it with her. She pressed the fabric on her face and she could smell Oliver. Felicity shook her head to clear her mind and she stuffed the hoodie in her suitcase. Although she was angry, she also knew she was going to miss him sooner or later. The hoodie would remind her of him and his smell.

Felicity went to the front door and saw John waiting for them. John’s face crumbled when his eyes met Felicity’s. His eyes were puffy and Felicity was sure he had been crying. She went up to him without saying a word. John tried to offer her a smile but Felicity couldn’t return it. She let go of her suitcase and John took it. 

“I’ll wait you and William in the car,” he said and squeezed her shoulder gently. 

Felicity nodded but she didn’t trust her voice. Then John turned away and took her suitcase with him. Felicity took a deep breath and headed towards William’s room because she assumed William was still backing. She gave a soft knock on the door before opening it. She found William sitting on the edge of his bed and talking on the phone. He hadn’t heard her knocking and he didn’t seem to notice Felicity even now. 

He said quietly: “I knew it, grandma. It wasn’t a surprise for me.”

Felicity stopped before stepping inside the room. She leaned on the door frame and listened to the conversation between William and his grandmother. Felicity sighed and thought of her own mother who had tried to call several times after the breaking news. Yet, Felicity had ignored her calls because she wasn’t sure what to say. There really wasn’t a greeting card for the situation. 

William continued speaking: “I’m well aware of what he has done as the Green Arrow. He’s a hero…”

William was interrupted and he listened to his grandmother on the other end of the line. Then William said more sternly: “I know you are worried about me but it wasn’t my secret to tell. I didn’t call to talk about my dad not telling you the truth. I called you because I need to disappear with Felicity. I’m not sure when I’ll be able to contact you again. We’ll get new identities and our old phones will be destroyed so don’t call to this number anymore.”

Felicity’s heart clenched painfully as she heard William’s words leaving his mouth. He wasn’t only saying goodbyes to his dad and Star City. He was also saying goodbyes to his normal life and grandparents because they wouldn’t be able to keep in touch. Felicity pressed her hand on her mouth and turned around. She walked away from William’s room and took her pocket out of her pocket. She really needed to call her mother before handing her phone over and disappearing. 

Felicity dialed Donna’s number with shaky hands. Then she pressed the phone on her ear. Soon Donna answered and she exclaimed relieved: “Felicity?”

“Yeah. It’s me, mom,” Felicity said and closed her eyes as tears started streaming down her cheeks. She went on: “We don’t have a lot of time so I need you to listen to me carefully.”

“No, you listen to me, young lady. What is this crazy thing about Oliver being the Green Arrow? It’s fake news, right? I would know if you were married to the Green Arrow,” Donna said with determination.

Felicity rubbed her temple with her free hand and said: “It’s true, mom. Oliver is the Green Arrow.”

Felicity could hear her mom gasping but neither of them said anything. The silence stretched and Felicity realized she was holding her breath. She wanted her mom to say something because she had no idea what to say next. Finally, Donna asked quietly: “What happens next?”

“Oliver is in prison and we have to disappear with William,” Felicity answered without giving any further explanation.

“No,” Donna squeaked and Felicity almost dropped her phone.

“Mom,” Felicity started and she was about to explain what was going on.

“No,” Donna repeated before Felicity had the chance to explain. Then she said furiously: “Don’t you dare mom me. You’re going nowhere with William.”

“Mom,” Felicity started again but Donna interrupted her once again. 

She almost shouted: “I have no idea what’s going on with you. You never tell me anything. First, you and Oliver got back together but you didn’t tell me. You became a mother figure to Oliver’s son but you never called me. Then I found out you had gotten married with Oliver. Today I hear from the news that you’re married to the Green Arrow. Now you’re about to disappear before I even have the chance to say goodbyes or to get to know my new grandson.”

Felicity was stunned and she stammered: “What do you want me to say, mom?”

“I don’t know. I don’t understand anything because you never talk to me. I want to hear the truth,” Donna huffed out on the other end. 

Felicity sighed and leaned her back on the wall behind her. She said with growing anger: “You already know the truth. Oliver is the Green Arrow and he’s on his way to Supermax. I have to leave the city and change identities and I’m going to take William with me. I’m going to be his only parent and I’m terrified. I need to keep William and myself safe. I’m furious with Oliver and his unilateral choice. The truth is fricking complicated and I’m already so tired.”

Felicity gasped as she tried to catch her breath. She rested her head against the wall as she waited for her mom to speak again. Finally, Donna said in a broken voice: “I’m sorry, honey. I really am.”

“I know,” Felicity answered quietly.

Then Donna went on and pleaded: “Is there another way? Do you have to leave Star City? Maybe you could come over to Vegas.”

Felicity blinked a few times and she smiled at her mother’s innocence. Donna was a tough woman but she had no idea how dangerous Oliver’s enemies actually were. Felicity softened her tone and she said tiredly: “I’m trying to find another way but now we have to leave Star City. Nevertheless, we can’t come to Vegas because I won’t put a target on your back too.”

As Felicity talked to her mom, she raised her gaze. She saw William standing on the other side of the room. His knuckles were white as he squeezed the strap of his bag. He looked so fragile and Felicity’s focus was entirely on him. She tried to offer him an encouraging smile but she was sure she failed miserably. William stared at her blankly and Felicity could see a small tear rolling down his cheek.

Felicity tried to concentrate on her mother’s words but she couldn’t. Then the front door opened and John came back. His gaze shifted between Felicity and William before settling in Felicity’s eyes. He said apologetically: “It’s time. We really have to go now.”

Felicity took a quick look of William and nodded to John. She sighed and said to the phone: “Mom. I’m so sorry but I have to go. I’ll contact when I can.”

“No. Not yet. I'm scared of what's going to happen to you and William. I can’t let you go,” Donna said desperately.

Felicity’s chest clenched as she said: “I love you, mom. See you soon.”

Felicity ended the call before her mother had a chance to say something else. Felicity felt guilty for lying to her mother – she shouldn’t have said see you soon. She couldn’t promise they were going to see any time soon. She had no idea what was going to happen next. Felicity gulped and stared at the phone in her hand. 

She lifted her head when John pressed his hand on Felicity’s forearm. He held out his other hand and said: “I’m sorry to do this.”

Felicity bit her bottom lip and hesitated before giving her phone to John. As she gave her phone, she also said goodbyes to Felicity Megan Smoak. John took the phone and pressed a small kiss on the top of Felicity’s head. He whispered, repeating: “It’s time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Donna Smoak isn't exactly happy and she has a few things to say to Oliver.


End file.
